Mine
The Mine is a secret area that can be accessed from the Spy Phone, the Map, by crashing on Level 4 and Level five of the Jet Pack Adventure game, the Cave, the Mine Shack and the Mine Cave. The game Cart Surfer can always be played in the Mine. It yields massive amounts of coins. History The Mine was released at members' only party in May 2006 along with the Boiler Room, the Cave, and the Mine Shack. The Area forms the "Outskirts of Club Penguin Island". Tour Guide Briefing "This is the Mine Of Club Penguin. Here you can play Cart Surfer. Many penguins like playing Cart Surfer for earning coins." During Rockslide: "Here we are at Mine... where it looks like there's been a rockslide! Help to dig away the rubble... You can pick up a hard hat at the Gift Shop." During Cave Expedition: "Welcome to the Mine... This tunnel was opened by a rockslide recently. Where it leads to a mystery." Puffle Rescue: "Welcome to the Mine...During recent constrution work...puffles were seen entering the tunnel...and some are now trapped inside. Over there is the Rescue Squad's base of operations. They need your help, and fast!" Trivia *Nobody knows where The Mine came from. Although some people believe that the Mine was built by an old penguin, similar to the story of Sensei and the Dojo. The Penguin Times once stated it had been long abandoned, even when it was first unearthed in 2006. *On July 2007, the Mine was flooded, along with the Cave, and the Mine held a free mining helmet. However, the outside of it was not flooded, and during the Water party 2007, it had a bucket that when filled with water, it would tip and spill beneath it. *The actual area of the Mine was revealed in Mission 9. When the transmitter was placed in the Mine Cart the Mine Cart traveled into the Shack. When the map was opened the cart could be seen in between the Mine Shack and Snow Forts. This means that the tracks twist south. *In the 2009 April Fool's Party a box grew wheels and drove out to the left, some penguins thought that the box was showing you to a new room, this was proven false. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, Klutzy was seen here and the Cave. *During the Adventure Party 2009, many archaeologist digs were placed here to find the stone puffle. *After the 2009 Easter Egg Hunt an almost invisble egg is seen next to the map. *There is lift from the mine to the Mine shack, but this is only seen in the Club penguin DS game, Elite Penguin Force. This may be the way you get down into the mine from the mine shack. *On January 08, 2010, the Mine had a rockslide. There are rumors that this may be caused by Herbert and it will involve the new mission. *On January 15, 2010,There was a big rock seen on the top of the Mine, if you click it,the rock will fall and reveal a cave. *There should be a path that leads to the Mine Shack, though there isn't one, because when playing Cart Surfer, there is an exit when you beat the game. Afterwards, you also end up at the Mine Shack. *After the Cave Expedition,many penguins still can get in the Mine Cave using the former entrance. However, you can't do it anymore after you have cleared the cache and they removed those rooms days after the expedition. *In March 4, 2010, a yellow puffle, possibly the Keeper of the Stage, appeared in a hole in the rockslide. Parties *During the April Fool's Party 2007 and 2009, there were free Blue Propeller Caps. *There was a Burger Hut in the Mine during the 2007, 2008, and 2009 Fall Fairs. *During the Medieval Party 2008 and 2009, the mine had a huge animatronic, red dragon, it could do actions using the Switchbox 3000. Highly populated servers had penguins pretending to be trapped by the dragon and knights and "Penguin Hood" trying to save them, it also had penguins in dragon costumes hailing the dragon as their mighty king. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, there was an 8-panel comic and a movie displaying about the history of the Water Party. *During the Music Jam 2008 and Music Jam 2009, there were musical icicles that acted like a xylophone when hovered over with the mouse. *During the 2008 Christmas Party, the mine was made out of ice, and in the carts were candy. *During the Easter Egg Hunt 2009, there was an egg if you rolled our mouse over the Cart Surfer game. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the cart was replaced with a banana peel. *During the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, The light was used as a fiery item. *The entrance to the caves during the Cave Expedition 2010 was here. *This place was the White Puffle domain during the Puffle Party 2010. *During the April Fools Party 2010, there were banners, and the mine cart was a banana peel. SWF *The Old Mine *The Current Mine *The Fair Fall 2007 *Medieval Party 2008 and 2009 *The Adventure Party 2009 *Before The Great Cave Expedtion Part 1 2010 *Before The Great Cave Expetion Part 2 2010 *The Great Cave Expedition 2010 *After The Great Cave Expedition Part 1 2010 *After The Great Cave Expedition Part 2 2010 See Also *Mine Cave Category:Places Category:Club Penguin